


Gone

by On_Sonnshine



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Bessie Mentioned, College, Gen, Milford Mentioned, Sad, Sad Sporty, Slight SportaRobbie, Slight Trixanie, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: Stephanie wasn't ready for the letter that told her she'd been accepted. She wasn't ready to leave her friends. She wasn't ready to say goodbye. But she had no choice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give credit to Seq for the idea of this.  
> Here's her Tumblr, where I contacted her and asked for permission to use the idea, which she granted: https://aleinnilatibae.tumblr.com/  
> And here is the post if you haven't already found it:  
> https://aleinnilatibae.tumblr.com/post/155466713274/you-know-what-is-actually-really-sweet-when

Stephanie sighed as she looked down at the paper in her hands. She'd been accepted. She looked up from it and screwed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath. She knew she had to tell everyone she was leaving, and soon.She put the paper in a drawer, standing up. She glanced in the mirror at her pink hair that now reached past her shoulders as she'd let it grow out. She left outside, looking around sadly. She knew that her uncle and Bessie already knew, as they were the ones who gave her the letter, already opened. She'd tell Sportacus last. She didn't think she could bear how he'd look at her when she told him.  
  
Ziggy and Stingy were sitting by Pixel who was playing his new game. Stephanie gave a sad smile at the sight. He'd never grown out of loving games. She went over to stand in front of them, Ziggy and Stingy looking up to her. They both smiled "Hey Stephanie! Pixel was just showing us a new game!" Ziggy enthused eagerly, happy as always with a lollipop in his hand. Old habits die hard don't they? It only made what she had to do so much harder. "Pixel... Will you please pause the game? I... I have something to tell you guys." She said slowly, swallowing thickly.  
  
Pixel paused the game and looked up at her "What's wrong Stephanie?" He asked, setting his game system down beside himself and looking up at her, worried. "Well..." She wrung her hands. "In a week... I'm leaving." She finally said, dropping her gaze to the ground. "WHAT?!" Stingy shouted, jumping down from the wall. "No you can't leave! It won't be LazyTown without you!" Ziggy exclaimed, fearful of his friend leaving. "You're MY friend so you can't leave MY town!" Stingy protested, crossing his arms. "Why Stephanie?" Pixel finally asked in disbelief.  
  
"I got accepted to a college I've really wanted to go to for the longest time." She explained softly, hugging Ziggy who was currently clinging to her as though it could make her stay. "Are you sure you have to go? You can't leave us! What are we going to do without you?" Ziggy pleaded, still holding onto her for all he was worth. "I have to go Ziggy. And besides, you'll have Sportacus, Trixie and you'll have each other." Stephanie told the boy, carefully pulling him off of her. "Have you told Sportacus and Trixie yet?" Pixel asked, his voice thick and slightly strained.  
  
Stephanie recognized immediately that he was fighting back tears and it made her begin to rethink her decision of telling them straight away. She didn't let it show though "No, i'm going to tell Trixie next. I'm telling Sportacus last." Stephanie said with a nod, glancing in the direction of Trixie's house. "He'll be heartbroken. You know that right?" Pixel said and she sighed. She bit her lip and nodded again "I know." She said quietly. She turned to her left, beginning forward. "I'm going to tell Trixie. I 'll be back after and we can play a game." She said with a small smile, though they couldn't see it.  
  
They'd all never grown out of playing games with each other. She walked forward, pushing her hands into the pockets of her pink coat that she'd slipped on over her pink dress. She knocked on Trixie's door and waited for an answer. This plan failed almost instantly, as someone set their hand on her shoulder. She gave a strangled yelp and jumped, whirling around to face whoever'd done it. Trixie was standing behind her, giggling. "Didn't mean to scare ya Steph!" She said, though she'd clearly meant it from the look on her face. Stephanie sighed.  
  
"Trixie, I have something to tell you." She told her, deciding it would be best to be straight forward and just disregard the scare she'd been given. Trixie tilted her head, much like a confused animal. "What?" She asked, crossing her arms as she waited. "I'm leaving in a week. I've been accepted to that college I've been wanting to go to." Stephanie told her, wincing slightly when the smile slowly faded from her face. After a moment, she spoke. "Are you coming back?" She asked quietly, her arms dropping to hang by her sides. "I'm coming back, of course I am." Stephanie assured her, stepping closer and taking Trixie's hand in her own.  
  
"Have you told Sportacus yet?" She then asked, looking up at her. "No, not yet." Stephanie said with a sigh. "You know he'll be heartbroken." Trixie stated slowly. "I know. I'd better go ahead and tell him now then." Stephanie said, looking up at the Airship hovering in the sky. Trixie sat down on the bottom step of the stairs up to her door. Stephanie glanced at her over her shoulder, taking notice of the sad, thoughtful expression displayed so clearly on her face. Stephanie turned and went into a jog as she saw the ladder of Sportacus' Airship drop down, a blue blur following quickly.  
  
She sped up into a run so she could catch him before he flipped away. "Sportacus!" She called, grabbing his attention. He turned to look at her as she slowed and came to a full stop in front of him. "Hello Stephanie!" He said cheerfully, however, his bright smile dropped when he saw the sad look on her face. "Is something wrong?" Sportacus asked, only having to tilt his head slightly to look at her. Even at 18 she still hadn't managed to grow taller than him. "Well... I'll just say it. I've been accepted to the college I really wanted to go to. And... I'm leaving in one week." She told him, her voice softening at the end.  
  
His face fell and he paused, his hand wrapping up in the ladder beside him. "That's fantastic Stephanie. I know you'll do well." He said softly, his voice uncharacteristically sad. His words made her realize that he was the only one who'd told her it was a good accomplishment. Or that she'd do well. Before she could dwell on this, he spoke again. "Have you already told the others? Pixel, Trixie, Stingy, Ziggy and Robbie?" He clarified seconds later, his usual smile still missing. "I've told them, but not Robbie. I... I imagine if I tell him he'll be 'glad' i'm leaving." She said, doing air quotes on the word glad.  
  
Sportacus gave a small smile. "I know, but you should still tell him." Sportacus said, knowing she was right and happy that she knew Robbie really did care. "I don't want to just barge into his home so, next time he's out of disguise or next time I see the periscope, i'll tell him." Stephanie said with a slight nod, remembering with slight distaste on how she and her friends would just barge into his home when they were younger. "We have a week together, let's make the most of it then!" Sportacus said, pulling her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yes. Ziggy, Stingy, Pixel and I were already going to play a game, let's go get Trixie." Stephanie said, turning and beginning towards Trixie's house once again. However she was stopped as she saw a flash of purple dissapearing behind a low wall. "Sportacus, can you gather everyone in the middle of town, where we normally play? I've got something to do." She questioned, turning to face the hero. He nodded in understanding, having seen the purple as well. He went off towards Trixie's house and Stephanie went over to the wall. "Robbie." She said, watching as he drew to his full height with an annoyed huff, having clearly been hoping he hadn't been seen.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, annoyance present in his voice. "I just wanted to tell you i'm leaving for college in a week." She said, taking careful notice of the surprise that flickered across his face. " _Whatever_." He griped, turning and hurrying away. She sighed, shaking her head. "Let's make the most of this." She said to herself as she started back to the town center.  
  
-Leaving Day- Stephanie hugged Trixie tightly before pulling back to see tears in Trixie's eyes. "It'll be okay. Please don't cry." Stephanie begged softly, feeling tears beginning to roll down her face as well. Trixie shook her head "I'll miss you Stephanie. Goodbye." She said, turning and taking a few steps, clearly trying to get it over with as fast as possible. "Bye Trixie." Stephanie said and Trixie then went to the side with Stingy. They had both decided to stay outside. They sat down on the grass, leaving her goodbyes to Sportacus and Robbie, who had turned up just as she knew he would.  
  
She hiccuped slightly, tears still running down her face as she refused to start sobbing. She went over to Sportacus, hugging him around the waist. "I'm going to miss you Stephanie. We all are." He said gently as Stephanie reluctantly pulled away. She looked up at him to see tears streaming down his face and even still he kept a small, sad smile on. "I'll miss you to. Take care of them for me." She said gesturing to the house and her two friends still outside. He nodded, putting his hands on his hips. "I will. Promise." He said, giving her his signature smile. She turned away, now facing Robbie.  
  
She approached him, slower. She knew better than outright hugging him. "Can I...?" She trailed off, the question clear. He gave a small, almost imperceptible nod. She was surprised but this was at the back of her mind. She leaned forward, hugging him. To even more of surprise, he wrapped his lanky arms around her, hugging her tightly. And just as quickly as he'd hugged her, he pulled back. She stepped backwards and saw the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "I have to go." She said, looking at Robbie but addressing Sportacus as well.  
  
She turned around and from behind her, she heard "W... Wind at your back lass. Wherever you go." Directly after she heard a choked sob and Sportacus rushed behind her. She screwed her eyes shut. She didn't think she could handle seeing Robbie crying. "Goodbye guys. I'll see you again someday." She said, her voice wavering. She quickly got into the front seat of the car, starting the ignition. She glanced over her shoulder to see Sportacus kneeling beside Robbie, Robbie on his knees. Sportacus had his arms wrapped around him and Robbie's head was buried in his shoulder. Sportacus was watching the car as Stephanie pushed down on the pedal, driving off as broken sobs wracked her body, with no hero there to comfort her.

**Author's Note:**

> Wind at your back lass, wherever you go is from the pirates episode. I found it perfect also because Robbie said his favorite song was 'We Are a Pirate" Which was from that episode.


End file.
